1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device for use in a power window apparatus adapted to open and close a door window of a vehicle by means of a driving force of a driving means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are vehicles of a type in which a power window apparatus is provided for opening and closing a door glass by means of a driving force of a motor or the like driven by the operation of a switch. Since the electric power for operating this power window apparatus is relatively large, an arrangement is provided in which the power window apparatus is made operative only when an ignition switch (hereinafter referred to as the IG switch) is on, thereby preventing the so-called dying of a battery.
However, there is a case where the IG switch is turned off inadvertently with the door glass left open after the running of the vehicle. In this case, it is necessary to turn on the IG switch again to close the door glass making for poor operating efficiency. For this reason, a means has been devised which is capable of making the power window apparatus operative even in the case where the IG switch is turned off with the door glass open.
Within such means there is one which allows the power window apparatus to be operative for a predetermined period (generally about 30 seconds) by operating a timer after the turning off of the IG switch. In another example, a power window apparatus is operative when the door is open even if the IG switch turned off. It remains operative until the door is closed. In either means, even if the door glass is unknowingly left unclosed, it is unnecessary to turn on the IG switch again, so that operating efficiency can be improved.
However, even if the above-described means are applied, since there are times when the power window apparatus is operative and inoperative with the IG switch in the off state, the occupant cannot distinguish whether or not the power window apparatus is presently operative. In particular, even in the case where a timer is used, when the aforementioned predetermined time has elapsed, the occupant cannot judge whether or not the power window apparatus will actually operate unless an operation switch therefor is operated. Hence, in such an instance the timer provided is not helpful in determining the operative state of the power window apparatus. Furthermore, if a means interlocked with the opening and closing operation of the door is used, since the power window apparatus is nonoperative if, after the IG switch is turned off, the door is opened and then closed, the occupant must judge whether or not the door has been opened once, presenting an inconvenience to the occupant.
In addition, since there is no means for collectively confirming whether or not all the door glasses have been closed completely, it is necessary to either visually check the doors or operate all the operation switches in the closed direction regardless of whether the door glasses are open or closed.